bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Bessie
Bessie is a bear-like creature formed from a meteorite owned and named by Ned Ludd, appearing in Big Hero 6: The Series. Background The meteor fell in Muirahara Woods on a night when Ned Ludd drove around the woods, aiming to destroy the forest and build real estate there. Due to the meteor's magnetic field, it started malfunctioning and nearly drove off a cliff, until the car stopped completely thanks to the meteor completely shutting it down. At that moment, Ned believed it was nature that saved him and found the crashed meteor. From that point, Ned decided to live in the forest and leave everything else behind, building a treehouse and taking the meteor with him, naming it "Bessie" as he started becoming insane. Description Bessie is a meteor that glows intensely green and causes any kind of electronic devices to fail or shut down within its radius. When Di Amara stole it, she used bear DNA to turn Bessie into a bear-like monster with the purpose of challenging Big Hero 6 until Ned Ludd tames Bessie. Powers and Abilities *'Electronic Disruption:' As a meteorite, its natural properties are to disrupt electronic signals, rendering most machines useless or making them act erratically. Upon being turned into a living being, Bessie also gained the following: *'Superhuman Strength:' Bessie was able to fight all of Big Hero 6 while they used enhanced Ultra Armors. *'Electromagnetic Beam:' Bessie could also fire beams from its mouth that caused machinery it hit to deactivate. This beam can strip the abilities of technology-dependent super-powered individuals, such as causing Big Hero 6's abilities to malfunction and Di's bio-chips to deactivate plus reversing mutations. History Season 1 Bessie only appears in "Muirahara Woods" after Hiro, Fred and Baymax get lost in the forest while spying on Go Go. Fred and Hiro notice when Baymax begins to malfunction and gets lost, then both find Ned Ludd when they're almost attacked by a bear. After Ned takes them to his treehouse and tells his backstory, Hiro figures out that Bessie is what causes Baymax to act damaged. After saving Baymax from Ned, who wanted to get rid of him as he hates technology, the team helps Ned heal his arm with the condition of being allowed to leave with Baymax. Ned agrees, and he goes back to his house with Bessie while the team leaves back to San Fransokyo. Season 2 During the second season, Di Amara (going by Liv) finds out about the meteorite on a newspaper that wrote about the night of the asteroid shower, and she goes to Muirahara Woods with her assistant Chris to steal the meteor from Ned Ludd, and in the process, turn him into a mutant monster. Afterward, they take Bessie to Sycorax and break it open, keeping it contained. Later in "Lie Detector", Di becomes frustrated that Big Hero 6 keep foiling her plans, so she decides to use Bessie to attack them. Di sends Chris to the forest and gets bear fur. After he returns, Di fuses the fur with Bessie, creating a rock monster with the appearance of a bear. She then sends out Bessie to steal gold from the bank, knowing Big Hero 6 might appear. Though Big Hero 6 use their Ultra Armors to fight the monster, Bessie's properties disable the team's tech, and although Baymax appeared to have defeated it, Bessie recovered while radiating explosive energy and managed to get away with the gold. In "City of Monsters", Di lures Hiro toward SFIT where Karmi was hiding, and Bessie ambushes him at the school entrance. Baymax fights the rock creature to buy Hiro time. His effort is in vain, however, as Bessie inevitably shuts Baymax down, allowing Liv and Chris to take the robot to Sycorax along with Hiro. Bessie is later released into the city alongside a remutated Orso Knox, causing havoc in the streets until Fred and Mini-Max arrive and fight them. Bessie does manage to disable Fred's suit when it and Orso are joined by the rest of the mutants. However, a resourceful Momakase stabs Bessie with her graphene fingernails (received as a result of a biochip she got from Di) and releases a massive blast that shuts down the armors of the reassembled Big Hero 6, forcing the heroes to retreat. A little later, Ludd arrives at the scene, having been informed by Mini-Max about Bessie, to reclaim the meteorite. Despite being startled by Bessie's new form, Ludd nonetheless successfully tames Bessie into rejoining his side. Before Bessie leaves with Ned, the mutants try to reclaim the meteorite-bear monster, only for Bessie to blast at them, deactivating their biochips and reversing their mutations. In Fred the Fugitive, Hiro and Chief Cruz learn that Bessie now has three cubs. Appearances Gallery Meteor falls.png Ned and Bessie.png Ned with Bessie.png Ned, Hiro and Fred.png Asteroid News report.jpg|Newspaper report about Bessie Examining Bessie.jpg|Di and Chris examine Bessie Bessie bear.png Bessie's ambush.jpg|Bessie blocks Hiro's path Bear closeup.jpg Orso and Bessie.jpg|Fred (off-screen): "They're all over the city!" Bessie and Fred.jpg Bessieface.jpg Bessie and Orso fight.jpg Ned talks to Bessie.jpg|Ned Ludd: "Bessie? What have they done to you, girl?" Let's go home Bessie.jpg|Ludd: "Just me and you, Bessie." Ned and Bessie.jpg|Bessie affectionately licks Ludd Bessie angry.jpg Anyone hear me.jpg Bessie finds Hiro.jpg Bessie 2.jpg Bessie attacks Hiro.jpg Bessie in woods.jpg|Bessie spots Chief Cruz's helicopter Bessie finds Cruz and Hiro.jpg Bessie sniff.jpg|Bessie sniffing Hiding.jpg|Hiro and Chief Cruz hide from Bessie Bessie growl.jpg BessieAngry.jpg Hiro shows cub.jpg|Hiro holding out one of the Monster Cubs to Bessie Bessie and cubs.jpg Bessie leaves.jpg|Bessie leaves with the cubs Category:Characters Category:Items Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Non-Speaking Characters